Battlefield Of Fury
by iwriteokstories
Summary: A story of Characters frm Avatar World fighting other Characters from other Shows!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Hello! This is Sophia speaking! And this is my coolio story about characters from the Avatar World vs. Other Characters from other Worlds! (Ex: Aang vs. Ash Catch'em)

I know you will love my story, and I know you will send me reviews! Mwhahahacoughcoughhahaha! Anyway, here are the Battle Matches that have come to my head:

Aang vs. Ash Catch'em frm Pokemon

Zuko vs. Jake Long, frm American Dragon (this will be interesting because the same person plays both of their voices; Dante!"

Katara vs. Sailor Mercury

Rose frm American dragon vs. Naruto (this is a maybe because I need to learn more about Naruto)

Gramps frm American Dragon vs. Iroh

Misty frm Pokemon vs. Katara

Also Team Rocket will be involved when Jake and Zuko fight. And my friends r in the story! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet Me And My Coolio Friends!

"So why can't I turn off the radio, why can I turn off the radio…" I was listening to my CD player in my room. I got off the bed and stretched. " (yawn) What time is it? Holy $! 12:00!" I had been preparing for a very special event for my friends in the avatar world. The phone rang. "Hello? Hey Natallie! Okay, okay, yeah, just make sure Cortney (hart of flames) gets there Ok? Bye!" I hung up the phone and went downstairs. Reaching inside the cupboard, I started popping loads of popcorn and putting it in my bag. While a bag was poppin, I went back to my room and got my Gameboy. Sticking the stuff in my bag, I made the wish. "I wish I was in the Avatar World!"

In Avatar World 

"Weeee!" I fell from the sky, once again, and landed on my feet in a huge arena, like the superbowl!

"It's about time you got here!" My friend Natallie said, sitting down beside me.

"Well sorry! I was popping popcorn! And did you bring your Gameboy?"

"You never said anything about a GameBoy!"

"Yes I did, I said bring your Pokemon game to the Arena! You never listen to me!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Meet Natallie ( Zukoiscute) 1 evil, 99 hotgas! She is a typical fire bender with a short temper, but also very, very loyal.

"How dare you say I'm evil!"

"Well, you are, and you always like it when I call you evil, I don't know why,"

"I don't want to whole world to know! And plus, you said I was 1 evil,"

"And 99 hotgas!"

"AHH! I AM SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS! (chases me around with hands on fire)"

"What are you guys doing?" Cortney said.

"Oh hi Cort, glad you could make it!" I said.

"OoOoOo! Is that popcorn? And where did you get the announcers at?"

"Oh, I found them at the dodger stadium, I told them if they came I'd give them a hamburger because they are sick of Dodger Dogs,"

"Hey where are our Curly Fries and double Cheeseburgers?" Announcer Bob said.

"I found them Bob, right next to the ketchup!" Announcer Bill replied.

( Weird music that goes da da da dum da dum, da dum dum!)

"Hey, where did you come from?" Announcer Bill asked.

"I was bored so I came here," Weird guy with Boom Box says.

"Okay people, lets get this show on the road!" I said.

"Hello, and we are live, at Avatar stadium, and my name is Bill!"

"Hey, why do you always go first?"

"Because Mom likes me best!" (Announcer Bob sticks tounge out)

"Anyways, Our first competitors are:

Ash Catch'em vs. Aang! (Pokemon Music starts)

I wanna be, the very best, that no one ever was,

To catch them is my real test (or quest), to train them is my cause!

Pokemon!

Gotta catch em all (at the same time someone is singing: Oh so true!

Our courage will pull us threw!

Pokemon!

Oh you're my best friend, in a world we must defend

Pokemon!

Gotta catch em all! (oh so true!)

You teach me and I'll teach you, POKEMON!

Gotta catch em all, gonna catch em all! POKEMON!

Master Quest Version

No time to question my moves,

Stick to the path that I choose,

Me and my friends r gonna do it right!

To be the master is my dream!

All I gotta do is believe!

Im on Master Quest! Got the whole world to see!

Gonna be my very best, and all I gotta do is believe in me!

POKEMON!

These songs belong to Pokemon, not me!

_Well, I know the song lirictics(sp?) aren't perfect, so if you know all of the song please e mail it to me. NEXT CHAPTER! Oh by the way, to the Jerk who badly critsized my Chapter, it's not playerism (sp?) unless I say it's mine! _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aang vs. Ash!

"Well folks, this shall be interesting! Pokemon against Bending!"

"Um, Ash, I thought this was a Pokemon Gym," Misty said, holding her Togepy (sp?)

"Yeah, Ash, this doesn't look like a Pokemon Gym at all!" Brock said.

"Well, it looked like a gym from the outside. I guess I have to see who I'm battling against," Ash said.

"Um, Brock? Hellooo, earth to Brock?"

"ahhh! She's Beautiful!" (rushes up to Katara)

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" Katara asked meeky.

"When you fell from Heaven!"

"The way you act I'd think you fell from the sky and hit your head," Misty said, pulling him away by the ear.

"Ash! Nice to see your again!" I said.

Aang looked at me and Ash.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, one time I was in the woods and Ash was looking for a spinrack, and.."

Aang was not listening to Sophia, he was thinking of ways to anilate Ash for taking his girlfriend away.

"And that's how we met," I turned on my Gameboy, and my pokemon came from inside the game!

"HOLY RAMEN NOODLES !" Natallie said.

"I told you to bring your GameBoy, but nooo!"

"Oh! How adorable!" Katara said, looking at Brock's Vulplix (I think?).

"Um, Katara I wouldn't get to close to that…"

"It's the most cute thing I've ever.." But Katara didn't get to finish her sentence because Vulplix flame threw her.

Katara's face was all black, and she looked really, really annoyed.

"Okay, as I was saying, Ash, you may pick three Pokemon for battle!" Announcer Bill said, shoving a burger in his mouth.

'Okay, how about Charzard? (I think?) And then Bulbasaur (I think?). and then… Picachu!' Ash thought.

"Let the Battle begin!" Announcer Bob yelled.

"Charzard, flame thrower!"

"Hey, how did you get down here so quickly Boom Box guy?" I asked.

"By the power of music!"

"Um.. Okkkayy…"

Aang water bended a wave, drowning the Charzard.

"Okay, that was imbarassing… Charzard, return!"

"Bubasaur! Vine whip!"

Bubasaur shot a vine whip towards Aang, who in return burnt the Vine up.

"AW!" Misty, Brock and Ash exclaimed.

Bubasaur was thrown off his feet by a fire blow from Aang, and had all four legs in the air!

"Bubasaur, quick attack!"

But he didn't ever get to do quick attack, because at that moment, Team Rockets Air Ballon appeared in the sky!

Dum dum dum….

Hey guys! Like the super bowl last night? GO STEALERS! Anyways, thanx for the reviews. Oh, and just in case you didn't know.. AVATAR NATIONS WEEK! If you don't know what I'm talkn bout ask around someone is bound to know…

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though I do own my hand-made Momo Plushie!


End file.
